


Daddy Daycare

by YourMonarch



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Shota, Small
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8128429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMonarch/pseuds/YourMonarch
Summary: Rhys walked into R&D 6'2".Rhys walked out of R&D 4'7".Or: A fic where Rhys accidentally gets turned tiny and Jack loves it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know wtf this is. I love shota more than anything and....I wrote it for Borderlands.
> 
> I kind of wrote this because I always wanted to see Jack being a cute dad and I don't like the fics where he had a good relationship with Angel. So I made Rhys the baby, instead.
> 
> I made smut for this, but I'll be posting it in the second chapter for those who aren't comfortable with kiddy Rhys and Jack getting it on. So...warning!!
> 
> Enjoy this weird stuff.

Rhys walked into R&D 6’2”.

Rhys walked out of R&D 4’7”.

A horde of scientists swarmed around the lab once their laser-in-development accidentally hit Rhys in the center of the chest and shrunk him almost two feet in size. Not only did he shrink, but his features softened, he felt more agile, and he even sounded a few years younger than he had actually been. Rhys stomped about, angry and _most definitely_ flustered with all of the current happenings around him. His tiny body pushed away examining tools and shouted, “If you don’t find a way to fix this by the end of the week, I’ll have you all fired!”

 _Shit_ , Jack was going to have a field day with this.

All of his clothes hung off of his skinnier, smaller form, and his boots just became a burden to walk in on his way back to the penthouse, so he pulled his feet right out and began carrying them in his arms. He had to roll up his pant legs about six times just to get to his ankles, and left his sleeves dangling. Thankfully his metal arm and socket had shrunk in the process, too, or else there would be gore and a certain Rhys, in agonizing pain, on the floor of some stupid lab.

Once the shrunken man was inside the elevator, he actually had to _stand on his toes_ to reach the top button. He groaned in annoyance at his predicament, wondering how long he’d have to stay the size of a seven-year-old boy.

The elevator lifted to the highest floor on all of Helios, Jack’s penthouse, and all was fine until Rhys couldn't reach the eye scanner implanted in the machine as identification access to the floor. Rhys threw his skag shoes down in an angry fluster of movement and yelled in his tiny voice once the elevator began going back down to a lower floor once the ID scanner was left untouched for too long. Rhys shoved his hand into his pocket to grab out his ECHO device (which was a lot heavier than you would think once you were a boy’s size) and with his little thumbs, he texted frantically as he walked through the central of Helios.

“Jack, please come get me from the Hub. Hurry.”

And the iconic response he got from Mr. Handsome Jack was, “Sure, baby, u need to be fucked that bad? Be down in 5.”

Rhys stomped his socked feet through the food court, around the busy worker bees, and planted himself in a seat right behind a low business drug store. The light modifiers (to make it seen sunny and dark, like it would be on Pandora) were still lit, but dimming. And Rhys _definitely_ wanted to be home before dark or he’d throw a fit. Or, maybe now that he was a child, it'd be more like a temper tantrum.

Just like Jack said, he was there within no time, searching around the small store Rhys told him he was at. The man seemed confused, eyebrows strewn together and making a 360° to find his lanky lover. Rhys watched his man take a few turns before hopping up from his seat and stumbling in his baggy clothes to run. “Jack! Jack, right here!” He yelled, finally glad the man who could fix everything came to him. He already felt a little better.

Jack turned to the direction of the voice, but just looked up _way too high_. “No!” Rhys squeaked again, “Down here! Your stupid scientists hit me with some sort of laser. Why are they even working on something like that? Fix it!” The little one vented. His hands would be on his hips if they weren't too busy holding his ankle boots.

That's when it happened - that's when Jack went absolutely insane about how… _cute_ Rhys was.

“Woah! Hey, Sugar, what the hell? This is a surprise!” Jack laughed and crouched down to Rhys’ size. He grabbed the scaly green boots from the boy’s hands and set them down on the floor, so he could pull the small frame closer. “God, you got yourself into a pickle, huh? Good thing you’re Goddamn adorable.” Jack babbled and laughed, wrapping one arm around Rhys’ pudgy waist and grabbing his baby cheek with the other, squishing it with an excited grin. Rhys glared and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Jack, seriously, it isn't funny! I'm like- A million feet shorter! Just get your dumb _scientists_ to fix it and take me home.” When the man heard his own voice, his face distorted into a pout. He sounded just like a little kid. Jack squeezed his cheek again, and Rhys’ brows clenched together in a predatory glare, pulling his face away. “Stop.”

Jack sat himself down into a squat and yanked the young man down with him. Rhys opted to sit on his knees. “But you're so cute! Like a little doll or somethin’!” Jack pulled his little lover into his chest and hugged him tightly, kissing his jaw and neck, tenderly. “Nah, but for real, we'll fix it. Just gimme a day to play around with it.”

“Play around with _me,_ you mean.”

* * *

 

On the way up to the penthouse, Rhys really couldn't tell if he was in Heaven or hell. Heaven being the place where he saw his usual witty, angry partner being an adorable, child loving cutie, or hell, the place where he was held against his will and coddled like a puppy being introduced to a newborn. Rhys learned that it wasn't all too bad. Not with the lines coming from Jack that went a little something like, “Oh my God, I love you so much, you're so fuckin’ cute,” or “I just wanna eat you up, my little Cupcake.”

Rhys almost wanted to burst when he heard Jack using a baby voice on him. He actually felt like a little kid again, with a parent adoring him. He liked it.

Jack had a big hand resting under Rhys’ bottom, another bracing his narrow back, and his face was squished up to Rhys, kissing his mouth and eyes and cheeks. The redhead wrapped his arms around Jack’s thick neck and leaned into all the love. “Hey, look watch you’re going,” Rhys giggled, yanking at the short hairs at the back of his lover’s hairline.

Jack rolled his eyes as he stepped out from the elevator and straight into his home, grabbing the boots from Rhys and setting them down on the floor, slipping off his own as well.

Rhys never got to be held by Jack. He _could_  be, but after a while it just got kind of awkward with the height difference and all, so Jack just put him down and made some playful joke, pretending like it didn't happen. Being embraced so completely by his partner felt exhilarating - he wrapped his legs around Jack’s slim waist, his whole body being cradled in such big, strong arms, being face to face with such a handsome grin without having to step away or adjust position - it really was a nice experience.

Jack kept mumbling about this and that, how “stupidly cute” Rhys would look with tiny shoes on his feet or how he wanted to buy him little overalls or a tutu. Kids liked ballet, didn't they? Before Rhys knew it, he was being set down on their gigantic, plush bed and watching Jack strip out of his jeans and tops, changing into his sleepwear for the evening. If there was anyone who hated wearing pants the most, it had to be Jack.

Rhys admired the man’s body. He always had, but now it felt a little more special. Rhys had only been shrunk for an hour or two, but everything felt so big and grand to him, still. The power he felt from Jack, the absolute dominance he held over his life was already so impactful, but now that he was a good foot and a half shorter than Jack, Rhys felt himself marveling at how incredible his lover really was.

Jack was shirtless, and his abs looked delicious, then he didn't have pants on, and Rhys made googly eyes over his muscles, then he stripped off his briefs and the little one was sent straight to cloud nine. Boy, did his cock look huge-  “It's weird having some kid watching me get naked. Especially when you're drooling about it,” Jack snorted, tugging on some boxer shorts and a t-shirt over his head.

“Hey, I'm still twenty-four. I just look like I'm… Younger,” Rhys trailed off, eyes drifting to the bed sheets where his hands pinched at the blankets. Jack knelt on the floor beside the bed, sitting right in front of Rhys and beginning to unbutton his long work shirt.

“If by “younger”, you mean like five, sure. You're totally _not_ a friggin’ kid right now.” Jack pulled off the pinstriped blue shirt from Rhys’ body, and his eyes lit up at the sight of the youthful skin and bright complexion. He leaned in close and pressed a long kiss to Rhys’ stomach, which had a little later of belly fat covering it, making it all the more enjoyable to touch and love. Rhys flinched and grabbed at Jack’s thick head of hair, pulling lightly. “Stop it, that tickles!” He kicked his short legs and scrambled around until his lover finally pulled back, giving one last, quick kiss to his chest.

After freeing Rhys of his much-too-large pants, underwear, and socks, they managed to get the boy into one piece of clothing that was lying around, fitting him like a short dress. A short dress that was actually a grey sponsorship t-shirt for some shack of a cafe on Pandora. At least it covered him up.

“Alright, now that you're, uh- _Dressed_ , I guess, let's get some grub. What should I feed you, like baby food or somethin’?” Jack joked, plucking Rhys up from the bed and hurrying down the wooded staircase.

Rhys couldn't stop rolling his eyes at the number of dumb jokes Jack had already made. A smile was there, too. And it was most certainly changing into a grin when Jack bounced as much as he could when he does down the stairs. It felt like a bumpy ride. But, back to the food situation… “I don't think five year olds eat baby food, but this body does seem kind of incapable of eating certain foods. Like spicy stuff. My kiddy-tastebuds aren't ready for that yet,” Rhys finished by sticking out his tongue, playfully. Man, he hadn't seen Jack grinning this big in forever. _Genuinely_ grinning, not some fake schmoozer shit.

Jack set Rhys on the counter of the island-table once they got to the kitchen. “Gotcha. No bueno on the hot stuff.” Jack was already turning around to start cooking. Well, as far as cooking goes for Jack, it's adding water to pre-packaged food and putting it into the microwave, which is exactly why Rhys was having oatmeal for dinner. “So tell me what exactly happened with these schmucks? How'd they fuck up this time?” Jack turned around after shoving the bowl into the micro. “Actually- No, not really a fuck up, cause I'm diggin’ the hell out of this. How did they _modify_ my sweet Rhysie boy?”

So, Rhys proceeded to tell, and Jack proceeded to laugh. In went Rhys, he got hit with a laser - out went Rhys, two times smaller.

“That's good shit, Pumpkin! I really gotta cut those goons’ pay after this. Fuckin’ retards.” Jack sighed after the last chuckle left his body. With cinnamon apple oatmeal in his hand (or, the _baby food_ as Jack called it), the older man scooped up the smaller boy one last time and planted him into the couch, where their TV noisily played in the background.

Rhys was loving this, if he was entirely honest. Jack insisted he sat in his lap, then immediately commented on how much softer he was, and how _chubby_ he got. Rhys whined, nose stuck up, arms crossed over his chest, and a frown. Jack ran his fingers light as feathers over Rhys’ side, giving him a good tickle. That dumb pout wasn't on in his face for long.

Next thing he knew, Rhys had a spoonful of goop pressed at his lips. “I can eat by myself, you know…” He trailed off, opening his mouth to take in a small bite from the food that Jack wouldn't move away from his face. He would be lying if he said he didn't like being fed and pampered like a prince.

Jack shoveled the food into his boy, mouthful after mouthful, stuffing Rhys to the brim. He wiped off Rhys’ cheeks and lips with his thumb whenever he got dirty, laughed at the little burps that would come out of him, and kissed his head every time they shared a smile. “You’re damn cute, you know that, Baby?” Jack said as Rhys took the last bite from his food. He set the bowl on the side table and fully held Rhys, hands hooked under his arms and pulling him into his chest to be face to face with the kid.  Rhys nodded and kissed Jack’s lips slowly.

“Thank you for taking care of me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW. The first chapter of this fic got so much positive feedback, I was actually surprised people liked my whacky idea for this ship.
> 
> Anyways, back by popular demand, here is the final chapter to this fic. Smut smut smut. This has been sitting in my backlog for about half of a year now, so it's finally time to break this out and post it.
> 
> Enjoy!

It didn't take long before Jack was screwing Rhys. Nothing had been this irresistible since the time Rhys had come all the way to a board meeting to interrupt everyone to personally tell Jack he needed to be fucked. This was entirely different, though. Rhys was tiny, blushing, and innocent. Jack wanted to devour him.

“Dammit _ ,  _ this is so fucked up,” Jack moaned as he reconnected his lips with Rhys. He knew it was his Rhys, the twenty-four year old man that he worked with, drank with, fucked with, but this was such a trip. Rhys put his tiny hands on Jack's sharp jaw, pulling him close to kiss at his lips and lick in his mouth. Jack’s hands smoothed down his back questioningly, hesitating in his movements to massage his ass and spread his cheeks underneath the long shirt Rhys was wearing. Rubbing at the boy's bare skin, Jack opened his mouth for the soft tongue to enter and lick at his teeth. Jack sucked on it lightly, then ran one of his fingers over Rhys’ tight puckered hole. The boy trailed after him with wet, spread lips, whining when the older man pulled away from their mouth-to-mouth.

“I don't think I can fit my dick inside you-” Jack mumbled, but was abruptly renounced by the kid.

Rhys’ eyes widened with excitement, pulling off of Jack. When Rhys flopped onto his back, his small body bounced against the couch cushions. He stuck his legs up in the air to show off his beautiful body. “You can put it here… In between my thighs. Just squeeze them together and rub your cock through them.” Rhys spread his legs with his hands, accidentally showing off his blushing hole, too. “I want it.”

“Fuck, Baby, I love you for this,” Jack whispered heatedly as he leaned down to press his mouth against one of the tender thighs. God, Rhys was normally soft shaven, but this body was  _ hairless. _ Jack rubbed his face in between Rhys’s thighs, planting long, loving kisses to the sensitive skin, looking up to see Rhys peeking through his legs at Jack. His blush was hot, covering up his whole face and highlighting how young he looked. “Stop staring!” He shoved his hands against Jack’s head and attempted to close up his thighs to hide his face. He tried pushing his lover down, but his height wasn't the only thing taken from Rhys; his strength was absolutely gone as well. Jack laughed at the response, but followed Rhys’ whims, going back to quietly loving at the smooth body.

Jack licked at the lines of Rhys’ thighs, right alongside his perineum, squeezing the small legs in between his hands. He massaged up his calves, back down his ass, all the way up to his feet to hold onto them and press his thumbs into the bottoms of them. Rhys squirmed and pulled his legs back, kicking softly - always the ticklish type. The boy whined, reaching through his legs to hold onto Jack's head and tug on his slightly greying hair.

Some creases formed at the corners of Jack’s eyes as he smiled. Man, he looked old, now. “That tickles, huh?” He trailed his hands up Rhys’ stubby legs and held onto waist, moving himself up some to start running his lips across the boy’s pudgy belly, kissing around his navel. He licked up Rhys’ body, from his smooth underbelly,  _ all the way up _ to his neck and under his chin. With a soft moan and a pleased smile from the little boy, Rhys kissed his lover's forehead.

“Jack…” He whispered with his precious voice. The man looked and nibbled his chin lightly, giving a hum for a response. Rhys has the face of an angel. Nothing could beat this moment. Loving, tender, sweet.  “What do you need, Cupcake?”

Rhys looked up to Jack with his big, glittering eyes. “Can I touch your cock, now?”

Nevermind. That tender moment went straight out the door. 

Not a single breath was wasted before Jack swept Rhys up from the couch and rushed upstairs. An open mouth was already sucking at Jack’s throat, legs wrapping tightly around the man’s thin waist to keep him from bouncing too much. Jack was up to the bedroom in record speed, but Rhys’ mind was too foggy from all of the groping his behind was receiving to notice.   
Jack laid Rhys on the bed carefully, lovingly, and pulled the baggy, grey shirt off of his boy. “Damn, you’re too beautiful, Hun… So cute,” Jack mumbled after taking in the whole sight of the small, rounded, rosy blushed body. Rhys rolled onto his stomach and held onto the covers in soft bundles his fists made.

Smooth hips raised up from the bed invitingly, and the kid even went to the effort of spreading his thighs. Rhys’ tiny, pink cock dangled between his meaty legs, sending a rush through Jack like no other. The older man reached for their heavily used jar of petroleum jelly that was sat on the bedside table, then slathered it all over the tiny, tightening hole and the inner creases of his thighs.

“Can you touch inside? Just a little...” Rhys trailed off as he bit his lip, eyes drooping at the warm, slippery feeling of Jack’s fingers rubbing smoothly against his perineum. “Maybe not with your cock, b-but-” He stopped and gasped after Jack got particularly excited and pressed into his hole with a middle finger.

Jack bent over and licked up Rhys’ burning neck until he reached the chestnut hair, burying his nose into the clean, perfume smelling locks. “You for real?” Jack chuckled deeply, and Rhys felt the strong vibrations against his back. “It’s not every day I see such a nice, tight pussy like the one you have now.” The finger wriggled farther inside of Rhys until it was past the knuckle.

Rhys pressed down around the single digit inside him, closing his eyes and spreading his lips to let out another lewd whimper. “It’s always tight-” He whined, almost complaining like a child, “You always tell me that.”

Jack pumped his finger steadily for a few solid seconds before pulling it out and reaching inside his pants to pull out his dick. “You're right, Baby, it is…” Rhys groaned lightly at the loss, but went wide eyed at the sight of Jack’s long, veiny cock. Jack fisted over it with his hand, wet from the lube, then stepped closer to the bed, nestling his hips right up to Rhys’. “Damn, even your ass looks tiny compared to my dick,” Jack admired as he rested his raw cock up against Rhys’ hole, humping him slowly and watching his tip catch against the boy’s rim.

With a little fidget and a whine, Rhys spread his knees even farther apart and reached between his legs to grab onto his kiddie-cock. His blushing face was pressed into the bedsheets, so he could properly present his bottom, all shiny and slick with lube. “Please don't make me wait anymore.”

And Jack didn’t - he happily squeezed Rhys’ thighs together to give himself a tight channel to push into, holding his breath to hear the quiet sound the little one made, dulce and sweet.

The blushing boy ducked his head down, mewling loudly at the feeling of the thick meat rubbing on his small genitalia. Rhys opened his eyes to peer between his legs, watching the shining head of his lover's handsome cock push through his thighs then pull back and disappear. He was entranced with the sight, loving the fact that Jack’s cock was probably longer than his forearm. Up above, Jack was moaning, squeezing the kid’s hips and pressing his ringed fingers against his belly. “Rhysie, baby, you like that?”

Never had Rhys looked up so fast. He shot a glance over his shoulder and nodded. He looked like he was programmed to do that. To rock against Jack’s body, get shiny with sweat, turn rosy pink on his thighs and cheeks. Rhys was perfect. Jack wasn't even fucking up into his thighs that hard, but Rhys’ light, fragile body still bounced every time he thrusted. “Yes, Daddy- Yes, it feels good!” He cried, easily slipping into a submissive headspace. Part of Jack found their kinks odd, now that he was practically fucking a child, but the hearing the word  _ daddy _ slip out from that glistening mouth in that high, sweet, kiddy voice had him shivering from head to toe.

With the weight of Jack on his back, the deep rumble of moans and growls coming from above him, and the strong hands massaging him to an early finish, it was no wonder why Rhys was cumming onto the bedsheets within minutes. He wanted to keep going. He wanted to feel Jack’s mouth back on his boy-cunt, wanted to taste sweat and cum on his tongue, wanted to get fucked until the sun rose. Rhys cried and reached between his legs, gripping onto Jack’s leaking cock with both hands and pumping it. “I wanna suck it.”

Behind him, Jack pulled away and climbed up onto the bed, resting against a mound of pillows. “C’mere, Honey.” He tugged his sweater off from above his head, now clad in only a pair of sweatpants, drawn below his bare hips. With one finger, Jack called Rhys forth. Rhys crawled up the bed on all fours, clumsy and quaking after orgasming so quickly. Jack gently held onto Rhys’ small jaw with his thumb and index finger, guiding his head down to suck his leaking cock up into his mouth. “That's it, Pumpkin. Suck on Daddy just like that.”

Rhys stretched his lips wide, only fitting the bulbous head into his mouth before gagging hard. The small boy’s cheeks heated up and brightened like the color of cherries when he retched at the feeling of his lover's dick sliding in the back of his throat. Jack tapped on Rhys’ cheek to get his attention. “Not too much, Princess. Don't blow chunks all over my dick,” He cackled, pulling Rhys’ eager mouth from his girth. “It's too big for you. Just do your little kitten licks.”

Rhys obeyed, dragging long passes of his tongue from the base to the tip, eyeing Jack from his lower position on the bed. He would take the time to slurp and suck when he pressed his lips to the older man’s slit, greedily lapping up the pearly beads of precome. Combined with Rhys’ sloppy mouth, some of the discharge would roll slowly down Jack’s shaft, sadistically tickling him. Jack moaned at the feeling of two baby soft hands grabbing onto his dick to pump him to completion. Rhys couldn't even cover his whole dick with both of his hands. God, he was tiny.

“Daddy,” Rhys called, debauched and messy, fisting both of his hands tightly around the thick erection in his hands. “Are you gonna cum in my mouth?”

Shaking his head, Jack panted and said, “No, Baby, I need to see that pretty princess face with my spunk all over it.”

It was fun watching Jack come. He always grinned, no matter what. Rhys loved that about him. He loved that the pretty sharktooth smile never went away when he was climaxing - whether he was getting off on the idea that he practically owned Rhys, or he was just smiling because it felt good. It was perverted.

Gasping at the warm, sticky sensation shooting across his lips, Rhys hurried to stick his tongue out and taste it all. It was hard to keep his lips off and follow Jack’s command, so he pressed the cockhead to his cheek and rubbed against it fervently as it spilled come onto his creamy skin. Suddenly, Jack tugged Rhys up his body to give him a long kiss. The man’s sperm was still warm on Rhys’ lips while the two of them shared a heated moment filled with lips, tongue, and teeth. The taste of bitter discharge got passed between their mouths and rubbed into wet skin the longer the kiss went on. Slowly, and reluctantly, the burning ecstasy dwindled down into a warm, pleasant embrace. Jack spoke first.

“That was fun. Too bad you want to change back so fast,” He teased.

Rhys bristled at the comment and huffed. “I don’t really like the idea of you being able to manhandle me more than you already do. Plus, sometimes my height… Intimidates people around the office,” He lied, looking to Jack with a sheepish smile.

* * *

 

The next morning, Jack and Rhys traveled down to the R&D labs. It was almost scary to watch Handsome Jack scold the living shit out of some of the researchers, but Rhys knew the man was lying through his teeth. He wasn’t mad - Hell, he practically loved the idea of having a miniature-sized Rhys.

After two long, boring hours, the scientists found a way to bring Rhys back to his regular, lanky, six-foot form and all was well. Jack peppered his lover with kisses when they were out of the public eye, telling him, “Well, that was fun while it lasted.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone actually like this or was it just me


End file.
